Dream or a Nightmare
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: A month after the defeat of Shuyin, Yuna has been living a life alone, without her beloved Tidus.  But now she must face a new threat to Spira, and this time her enemy is the one she loves.


**Dream or a Nightmare**

**So for those who've read this story before, I have now put up a newly revised and slightly different version of this story. For those who are new, welcome and I hope that you enjoy reading. So how about you read now, okay?**

**Prologue Chapter  
>(Yuna's Point of View)<strong>

2 years ago I defeated Sin, alongside with my fellow guardians. Wakka and Lulu, Kimahri, my cousin Rikku, Sir Auron, but the one guardian I loved the most, the one who I gave my heart out to, was Tidus. I loved him so much, but how could he leave me? Didn't he know how much I loved him? Why? But I understood why he left. He was a dream of the fayth, and this dream had to disappear.

One month ago, I saved the world again from an enemy named Shuyin. He looked so like him, but he wasn't. I was so sure it was him until I realized he wasn't. I stopped him from destroying the world of Spira, and reunited him with the one he loved, Lenne. And come to think of it, I was kind of jealous. Seeing them together reminded me of Tidus and me, and it brought sadness to my heart. I saved the world but why didn't he come back? It's not fair that I can't have what I want. But no, I shouldn't complain, I'm not like that. I must learn to move on.

But how can I when my heart is filled with so much sadness and grief? Everywhere I go I see happy couples around. I think about what it'd be like if Tidus did come back and we was a couple. Just the thought saddened me again. It hurts so much.

Just a few weeks ago, I saw Wakka and Lulu trying to teach Vidina how to walk. I saw how happy they were; giggling and laughing every time Vidina stumbled down. It made me think what it'd be like if Tidus and I had a child. But no. That thought just drifts away from me. Love is all around me now. Paine has been hanging around in Bevelle lately with a certain praetor. Rikku and Gippal, well I'm not so sure about them but I have a feeling that they'll come around soon.

Well right now I'm just living my life here on Besaid. I never knew how quiet things are after I defeated Sin and destroyed Vegnagun. I did want some peace and quiet, but that doesn't mean I'm getting old. I just want to live a normal life. No fighting or any world threat going on.

But something is missing in my life. Of course it's Tidus, I mean what else could I be talking about.

I rest my head by lying down on the nice warm beach. I soon begin to dream. And I dream about him.

(Yuna's dream will be in italics).

_I'm standing in the middle of a field of flowers. I look around and see nothing. But then I hear a familiar whistle. I turn again and yet I see nothing. I hear the whistle again. I turn around still nothing there. Suddenly I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. They feel warm and comforting me. I turn around and see his face. His deep blue eyes staring at mines, with his warm greeting smile. I smile back. He inches closer to my face until our lips meet._

_Suddenly my surroundings go black. I open my eyes and see nothing again. Tidus is gone. Instead, a fiend is standing in front of me. He appears to be wearing some kind of armor, and there is a vague yet familiar symbol on his chest. He approaches me, but I can't move. He raises his hand and points a finger to my forehead. It moves closer and closer until I can feel the tip of his claw on my head. Soon images flash through my mind._

_I see the same fiend but this time he's holding a crystal. I soon see an army of fiends cheering and I see fighting. I see my friends on the ground, lying helpless and hurt. I see Tidus standing and then soon disintegrating into dust. The world of Spira is covered in darkness. The fiend then laughs and says "My dear Yuna, the end is yet to come." He raises his claw and strikes me._

I wake up from the dream screaming. I look around; thank Yevon that there was no one else on the beach. I stand up and wipe the sand off my clothes. These dreams I keep having. The fiend I keep seeing. Is it a sign of something that is about to happen? I can't tell but for now I have to remain alert.

**So not too many alterations in this chapter. So how about you leave a review?**


End file.
